Rosario Vampire: The New Tsukune
by Archdukestoryteller
Summary: I don't own any of Rosario vampire. This is based as an AU. Tsukune is transformed into a shinso vampire after Inner Moka injects her blood into him. How will he cope with now being an immortal and how will Moka help him. First Fanfic, Constructive criticism only please. TsuXInner Moka
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Tsukune had just been hit by a flame blast from Kuyo and Moka now transformed looks at the burnt boy dying in her arms. Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ginei and Ruby were now all protecting the vampire with the boy near death.

The demon fox laughed as he took out each of their friends one by one the only thing Inner Moka could say was 'sorry Tsukune I'm so sorry' as she started injecting him with her blood with tears welling in her eyes all too well knowing what was going to happen to the dying boy.

When she stopped he was still lifeless and she placed Tsukune on the floor gently whispering in his ear 'Please come back to us Tsukune, come back to me'. All during this Tsukune was enveloped in a world of darkness with two paths and a hooded figure in front of him. The hooded figure then said before Tsukune could open his mouth "You are at the cross roads of death, one path leads you back to life but forever changed, the other to the gates of the afterlife, choose" was all the hooded figure said and then disappeared.

As Tsukune was wondering what in the world was going on he heard a voice, one which sounded all too familiar to the path on his left and decided that that was the path he would choose leading to a bright flash and nothingness again.

As this was happening Inner Moka was fighting Kuyo but was losing as she gave a lot of blood to Tsukune and now she was looking at a fireball staring straight back at her and soon she realised she was done for but then she felt something unusual as if all the Youkai around them was being sucked in and when she turned to see the source she gasped in shock. A black vortex was now swirling around were Tsukune once laid and as it died down she saw the most shocking sight she saw.

Tsukune with silver hair and blood red eyes with a serpent like slit were his human pupil once was but even more drastic was the surge of Youkai he was letting off. It was an unreal amount of energy it felt as if Moka's father was standing right there in a fit of rage but this was Tsukune who was standing there. Even Kuyo backed off in fear of this new Tsukune.

All Tsukune could see through the haze of red was where Kuyo was threatening Moka with a fireball and instinct took over to protect Moka. It all suddenly became a blur but the next moment he was over kuyo drinking him dry until Moka pulled him off of the unconscious demon fox.

The Inner Moka could not help but admire Tsukune now he was a vampire an equal to her or if her pride would let her bet… no he still has proved nothing but a blood lust she thought to herself but still looked at this Tsukune with interest with her eyes until Tsukune asked "What's happened to me?" with a hint of distress in his voice which Moka could only feel guilt for turning him after promising him to protect his humanity and that's when she started crying feeling useless as she broke her promise and said " Y-You were nearly dead s-so I had to inject my b-blood into you and now you're a vam…vam" she couldn't bring herself to say it as the tears flowed down her cheeks but Tsukune understood "Vampire" he finished for her but in turn pushed her off him and walked away from his friends who tried to save him but in the end he still died in his eyes.


	2. Starting Anew

_During transformation Inner Moka = Moka*_

 **Starting Anew**

3 weeks had passed since that event and Tsukune as Moka and the others realised was not attending any classes or club activities. Kurumu blamed the entire situation on Moka which just made both Moka's feel terrible as their friends started to blame them for Tsukune's depression.

There were no words to define the guilt that both Moka's felt but she thought to herself 'I'll see him today I'll at least let him drink my blood.' She thought to herself. Since Tsukune has locked himself up her days have been long and numb for the fact that she still blames herself for failing Tsukune.

As she walked across to the dorms she tried to picture how Tsukune's human eyes would see only for tears to well up in her eyes and she just continued to walk towards the boys dorm only to see a silver haired boy start to walk in as well and she raced to the boy and cried out "Tsukuneeeee!" allowing her tears to fall.

Tsukune knew it was a bad idea going out but he heard and smelt Moka coming towards him. As the scent of Moka grew so did his first but he just bit his lip to keep it under control "Yes Moka" he said but was surprised that Moka jumped into him and hugged him tightly but5 also that she was sobbing into his chest. He gave into his instincts and just stroked Moka's long pink hair as if to try and sooth her as he never liked to see Moka cry but he was still trying to get over the fact that he is now a vampire.

Moka looked up at Tsukune and saw the thirst in his eyes and she thought 'well he us to drink from me' and then lowered her collar to make her neck available and smiled to see Tsukune in shock but then said "Drink my blood, you use to let me all the time it's only fair now". Tsukune took a deep breath in to only have Moka's scent fill his nose. It was sweet and was really hard to resist but soon found himself at the Crook of Moka's neck.

He decided to push his fangs in slowly to try not to hurt Moka but as this happened he felt a surge of yokai energy from moka and he knew what he had done accidently and had her rosary in his hand but couldn't help but continue to drink her delicious blood though to his surprise he heard Inner Moka moan as continued to drink his fill.

Moka* could not explain this feeling of Tsukune sucking her blood but to her there felt as if there was no other pleasure in the world. She had truthfully had wondered how Tsukune would look as a vampire but her imagination was no were near how beautiful he looked to her right now.

As Tsukune finished drinking he looked at Moka* and it was as if he was in shock with himself. He knew that she looked amazing with her perfect body and hair but this felt more than attraction but lust. With his new eyes he looked at Mokas'* pure red eyes and to him they now seemed mesmerising her silver hair just looked perfect to him and her body just seemed even better with the skin as pale as moonlight but with curves in all the right places.

"Moka" was all Tsukune could say mesmerised by her looks he only now seemed to realise and he felt a burn emit through his whole body but not a thirst for blood but more to make her his. During this silence Moka* had been blushing as she felt him inspect her and she just felt that she should mark him as hers but then Tsukune started walking confused from his thought and just said as he left "I'm going for a walk" with again a cold tone and just left Moka* standing there with her rosary on the floor in front of her wondering what just happened.

'How is it possible to both love and hate someone at the same time?' he thought to himself but as he was thinking the more he looked into it as he walked he just saw himself without his humanity and just hating himself more for being confused. He knew he thanked Moka for saving his life but also detested the fact that he lost his humanity during the process.

He also realised though that his thoughts were clearer about the women around him and he already knew that he preferred Moka but what made him wonder was when he started liking Inner Moka more than the outer one but before he could do anything else he saw the time and knew he needed to get back before he just hurt himself more about being a vampire.

With that he turned with tears flowing down his cheeks still mourning over his lost humanity.

* * *

The response to the first chapter was great and all I can say is thanks and I hope I can keep up that quality

See you guys later


	3. Fighting Old Enemies

**Fighting Old Enemies**

 **I Do Not Own Rosario Vampire**

Tsukune went back to school for the first time in weeks which both Mokas' were pleased about seeing how he was moving on, even if slightly, from his depression. When walking to school the only person Tsukune wanted to walk with was Moka and he saw her, but she was with the others and he no longer held the time or patience for Kurumu, Mizore or Yukari who all wanted to be with him but couldn't help but judge them on how weak their yokai was compared to his. 'Fine, they are my friends but I just don't like them in the way they want me to' Tsukune thought coldly to himself but yet he also promised himself he would protect them.

The girls could sense his yokai when he left his dorm and seeing him walking down towards the school and then making sure he stayed away from them made them sad but this infuriated Inner Moka as she knew this was hurting her outer self but deep down she knew this was hurting her as well. 'No I won't be brought down by Tsukune' thought Inner Moka and she told her other to just go to school and if she could confront him when she could.

During class everyone was flinching when Tsukune was in the class as no one wanted to piss him off but Saizo had other plans. He wanted to see whether Tsukune was really a vampire and by doing this he knew he could see by attacking his female friends that everyone guessed was his personal harem but Saizo just scoffed at the thought thinking who would want to be with a phony vampire.

Lunch passed as Tsukune just laid on the roof as he smelt Mokas' sweet scent as she opened the door. "Hello Moka" was all Tsukune could think of saying to the outer version of herself but knew exactly what she was about to ask so he was getting ready to loosen his collar as could hear Moka say the words he was expecting. "I realise that you may not like this but could I please drink some of your blood?" as she saw him expose his neck as his reply was "I know your thirst" with this Moka just nodded and started to pierce his flesh at his neck but Moka heard Tsukune moan at her sucking at his blood and she remembered how she felt when he was sucking hers as she recalled the bliss.

As Moka pulled away she felt a large hand grab her from behind and then a sharp jolt and realised that she was now being held captive by some Lizard-men and Saizo who was in his Orc form. "So Tsukune we have your little 'harem' here, what are you going to do" with this Moka noticed how all the girls were around her as well all looking frightened and soon she felt that fear to she had just drank Tsukunes blood he would be weaker and she could hear Inner Moka trying to tell Tsukune to release her but all he did was just lay still and said a simple remark "I'm going to relax and if interrupted again will not let you get off easily" in a cold venomous voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine but this made Inner Moka furious 'what is he thinking, does he want us dead' she screamed to herself inside the rosary.

Though for Saizo this infuriated him just as Tsukune wanted and as he charged head first Tsukune waltzed at high speed standing on the ceiling of the roof top door as he just smiled devilishly and said "well that was slow, I'll just have to teach you a lesson" and with what seemed like a blur and the scream of an Orc in agony.

Everyone wondered where they were and what had happened and as one of the Lizard-men asked the other "where has Saizo gone" and just then a mutilated Orc fell from the sky and landed on the roof and everyone gasped at the moaning Orc and then out of nowhere Tsukune landed feet first on Saizo's back with the sound of Saizo's spine cracking under the pressure of this vampires extreme strength and yokai, one now the whole school could feel and all saw the smoke plume on the roof of the school, and all Tsukune did was glare at the Lizard-men as they stepped forward and suddenly he disappeared again which made the Lizards panic and out of nowhere once again Tsukune appeared behind them and said in a cold, bloodthirsty tone "Do you wanna die?" and with that the Lizard-men fled for their lives as Tsukune started feeding on the half-dead Orc but just before he drained him completely he stopped and whispered in the orcs ear "Touch Moka again and I'll rip each limb off of your miserable body, piece…by…piece" In a dangerous, bloodthirsty tone as all the mutilated orc could do is nod.

Tsukune then walked over to the girls and released them from their quite poorly improvised bond off of the shocked girls. Inner Moka from her rosary saw what Tsukune did and just in her awe thinking "Just how much more powerful is he, it felt as if he used a tiny amount of his true yokai power and that was the equivalent to fathers or more so'.

Tsukune just left the roof top thinking how he had lost all of his humanity now and all he wanted was to find a worthy opponent to quench his rage.

Tears flowed as another realisation of his lost humanity had hit him hard.

 **Thanks for all the support again and I hope this chapter reaches your expectations**

 **See you later**


	4. Clearing Of the Mind

**During transformation Inner Moka = Moka***

 **Clearing Of the Mind**

Both Mokas had felt what Tsukunes' yokai meant. His energy was that of a greater demon even that of a dark lords 'probably made by how he hates himself' outer Moka thought but Inner Moka was thinking about how attracted she was to this Tsukune 'his muscles toned, his silver hair and how it moves, his speed and power and his eyes are just all amazing' she thought and now wanted to mark him as hers so no one could compete with her.

As this was happening Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were once again harassing Tsukune as Moka saw from the roof top but what she then heard was something she never expected to hear as Tsukune became aggressive and even that possessive when he flared his Yoki and bellowed from the top of his lungs "I have had enough! If you want my choice I CHOOSE INNER MOKA!" as Tsukune said this he knew he hurt his friends but he had enough but what he couldn't help but continue to think was why her? Was it because he knew he would be rejected and be left alone to his knowledge but from within the tearing outer Moka's rosary Inner Moka could not believe what Tsukune just said as she always felt that Outer Moka was the one he would choose.

As all the commotion happened Tsukune used this to leave the upset girls who wanted to be his loved one and found solitude where he first saw Inner Moka and started thinking back how she always saw him as no more as a friend and how infatuated he was to her and how he never realised "how have I never known her real beauty" Tsukune said to himself. He knew that Moka looked good but now when he picture the Inner Moka he sees this Silver haired goddess with alluring red eyes which could kill and Tsukune couldn't help but now feel disappointed that he felt he would be rejected.

The more he thought about it he also looked back on becoming a vampire. At first he hated himself but know he started to feel better, he could look after his friends…look after Moka. He knew he lost his humanity and hated it but the idea of immortality and forever with Inner Moka seemed now all too tempting. His anger and hatred to himself started to wain when he realised that he was alive because of this and should live his second chance at life.

When he took a deep breath in he smelt the scent of Moka and as he turned around he saw she was still in tears and he knew she probably heard about his choice and the first thing he could think of saying came out "I'm sorry I realise how you must feel bu…" he was cut off by outer Mokas lips and he started kissing back as he felt somehow this was her last moments. He saw her pull back with tears in her eyes and forced out what she needed to say "now that Inner Moka has been chosen by a lover the rosary will break and I will no longer exist. I hope you have a great life but know this… you have chosen the real me" and the rosary exploded into pieces and Tsukune could now feel as if that kiss was a kiss of death but before he could think any longer the woman who was in his subconscious was in front of him and he was waiting for a kick yet he heard her say "So you chose me over everyone else" and Tsukune opened his eyes and wanted to come up with some excuse but instead heard himself say something different "Yes Moka, you are the one I have chosen"

Tsukune was now kicking himself and knew Moka* was going to kill him but still nothing came. Moka* found Tsukune to cute with him trying to wriggle out with an excuse as he probably thought she was going to reject him so she immediately came up with a question "Would you be with me forever". This truly shocked Tsukune but this time just answered truthfully "I would be with you forever, I love you Moka" and with this Moka* kissed Tsukune passionately and in turn Tsukune held Moka* around her waist as she held on to his silver hair. As they parted gasping for air Moka* asked a simple question between gasps of breath "Will…you…be…my…mate" Tsukune just asked "Is this like a marriage" and Moka* replied simply again realising Tsukune didn't know vampire traditions "Yes but I wouldn't also mind a Human wedding so we could call this an engagement" and Tsukune replied almost immediately "Yes, I love you Moka" but he still didn't know how they would become mates but Moka* just whispered erotically in his ear as she pushed her flush against his body "Then suck my blood Tsukune" and Tsukune complied by gently pushing his fang into her neck as he heard her moan and later feeling her fangs pierce his neck and pure bliss poured over Tsukune as he connected to her on an intimate level as this. Through Mokas blood he saw her past through his eyes and saw her discrimination at middle school and the other horrors as he held her tighter as tears fell from his eyes and he said through the tears "I'll protect you forever you'll never be alone". As Moka* heard this already crying how she saw Tsukune had hated himself at first and how he felt alone which felt as if she connected….no loved a kindred spirit and she kissed Tsukune and just let her emotions and voice let out everything "I love you Tsukune, don't ever forget that and we'll always have eachother" and with another passionate kiss they passed the time reminiscing about their pasts asking questions to one another even though they knew the answer.

From behind the trees the other girls saw them bond and join as mates finalising Tsukune's choice as who he wanted to be with and all of them knew if they had a chance they needed to remove Moka* from the picture and place the old Moka there and as they plotted away their devious plans as they knew the little harem story was over.

Tsukune though was in bliss and knew the girls were watching and so kissed Moka* again as if to show that he was hers and she was his to them and he then knew were his place was.

His mind could not be clearer.

 **Thanks for all the support so far and I'll try to make the chapters longer but time is not on my side even though I'm on a dip in my studies as I have just started my term but I'll try to get these out but It will probably be right at the end of the week or the beginning of the week.**

 **See ya later**


	5. The Devious Split

**As a pointer only Inner Moka is out now so Inner Moka will now just be Moka.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

The Devious Split

As Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari conferred ideas about how to get Tsukune Yukari came up with an idea which would break Tsukunes heart "What if we made Moka drink a lust potion whilst only Gin and her are in a room" "Amazing Yukari you are a genius" and with that they set their plans in motion with a love letter to Moka from 'Tsukune' and a letter from 'Moka' to Tsukune to separate them and a pervy letter to Gin about how a girl will meet him and they waited and set the plans in motion

Moka saw the love letter from 'Tsukune' but what confused her was that there were two of them and she knew one of them was a fake one read meet me at the roof top and the other the newspaper club room. Moka immediately knew that Tsukune would want to meet at the roof top and know knew how people wanted to separate her and Tsukune but she also saw both were at different times and saw the opportunity to teach these miscreants their place. With that she left her room in her school uniform ready to take on these new 'enemies'.

Tsukune being as oblivious as always missed the letter on his floor as he was so pre-occupied by how he was going to propose to Moka the Human way as he checked he still had the diamond encrusted ring. As he prepared for the day he could not help but feel something terrible was going to happen.

Time skip

At lunch Moka saw Tsukune and had the urge to ask Tsukune whether he wanted to meet her now or later on the roof top but that would mean getting him involved which she didn't want. She didn't want Tsukune in harm's way anymore and left for the newspaper club room.

Tsukune could sense a different aura around Moka and decided to tail Moka but not get close to be noticed. Whilst tailing her she realised the other girls were also tailing her and this was more than enough to tell Tsukune this was a set up and so jumped up behind the girls and coldly whispered "And the cat catches three mice". All three girls turned around in fear of what Tsukune was going to do to them but all he said was one last remark that sealed the deal of who he chose "I didn't want to hurt you but now, well there are two words…F**K OFF! I NEVER want to see you again" with this the three girls now knew they would not split the couple bound by blood. But now they wanted to make Tsukune pay for being heartless and would now plot to make him miserable.

Tsukune heard a smash in the newspaper club room and quickly went to aid Moka to see a pink fluid now covering her disappear before his very eyes. Moka turned round as she sensed Tsukune but this was different she thought 'I just want to make him mine right now right here, wait what why did I think that' with Moka now being very flustered Tsukune could only presume it was a love potion or something along those lines and decided to pick her up bridal style so he could protect her but also as a surprise to Tsukune a sense of possession as well and with this Moka said still flustered "Taking me away?" and with that Tsukune said also flustered by the meanings that could hold in this position just said "getting you out of here before you pounce on some sorry monster" and with that he ran to the roof top.

When on the roof top Moka just went to sleep and Tsukune let her just sleep against him for awhile using the time to try to find the words for his proposal. As Moka began to stir he moved away for a second as Moka moaned "no don't leave Tsukune" with this Tsukune answered "I'll never leave you" in a loving tone which did shock Moka after what had happened with the others plot to stop her loving Tsukune but as she saw Tsukune she still wanted to take him to her bed which confused her more.

Though Tsukune's next actions would be the happiest day Moka never expected to happen. "Moka I have loved you since I have first seen you and I know I have hurt before but I promise that will never happen again as I have accepted who I am, I promise to always to protect you and stay with you for all eternity, will you do me the honour of being my wife Moka Akashiya".

Tsukune's heart stopped as he presented the ring, he already knew they had bound as mates but was this just too soon to ask her to commit fully to him and as he looked into Moka's he saw one stray tear.

Moka couldn't believe he just proposed it was a dream come true and said what she was thinking "Yes, Yesyesyes" and in tears jumped onto Tsukune as he just kissed her passionately. His heart could finally beat again and now he would commit to Moka entirely just as she would to him.

"Tsukune" Moka started with a hitch in her breath as the tears kept falling "I-I know how it must of felt when you first turned into a vampire and in all honesty I never wanted it to happen, I wanted you to stay h-human or vampire if you wanted to be with me so I'm sorry for that but I must say on a cheerier note…you look far more appealing now,"

"Moka" Tsukune shuddered as those last words began to sink in to him and her scent filled his nose and by instinct he pierced Moka's sensitive flesh by her neck and heard her gasp in shock but later moaned by the pleasure and reciprocated by sucking his blood as well tightening the bond as mates already.

But not far in the distance a certain demon saw this and laughed to itself " **THE TIME HAS COME** "

 _ **I know I have posted this in the middle of the week but right now I'm struggling on time and so this chapter will hopefully make up for the one on the Friday/Weekend as I'm going to see the rugby world cup :D so EXCITED!**_

 _ **Anyway I hope this was up to expectations, see ya later**_


	6. Sorry

**Im Sorry I have updated in so long but I've had many essays and dissertations to complete and as I like working at one chapter a time and I've had an Idea on a different story this story will just take a little longer to update. This is not saying Im forgetting about this story or putting it on hold before you jump to conclusions but just wait a little and the next chapter will be up sooner or later, hopefully sooner.**

 **Anyways I'll see you around**


End file.
